


Worst Luck

by AnonOfSin



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, Futa on Male, Futanari, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Virginity, My First AO3 Post, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonOfSin/pseuds/AnonOfSin
Summary: The bar was filled with grinding bodies.  Sweat mixed with the scents of strangers made Tyler almost turn around and go home.  As a timid omega, this wasn’t his scene.  He glanced around nervously, eventually deciding to just head to the bar.  The seat gave a weak noise as he sat down, the booming music drowning it out.  He turned to the crowd once more, just starring - trying to hype himself up to go out and dance.  His friends constantly hounded him for being shy, well here he is, they can’t get on to him now.  He was so busy getting used to all the scents he completely missed the beautiful woman slipping into the seat next to him.“Can I buy you a drink, angel?”





	Worst Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, smut or otherwise. English hates me but I had to write this because the idea would not leave me alone.

The bar was filled with grinding bodies. Sweat mixed with the scents of strangers made Tyler almost turn around and go home. As a timid omega, this wasn’t his scene. He glanced around nervously, eventually deciding to just head to the bar. The seat gave a weak noise as he sat down, the booming music drowning it out. He turned to the crowd once more, just starring - trying to hype himself up to go out and dance. His friends constantly hounded him for being shy, well here he is, they can’t get on to him now. He was so busy getting used to all the scents he completely missed the beautiful woman slipping into the seat next to him.

“Can I buy you a drink, angel?” 

Tyler quickly turned to face her, she was stunning. From what he could tell she was an alpha, with what the very prominent bulge in her pants told him. She smelled like raspberry and jasmine, some of his favourite scents. He continued to stare at her, he was amazed that such a gorgeous alpha would be interested in him. “Uh, I-I would like that.” He mentally cursed himself for stumbling over his words. She would be interested in him for much longer if he continued to do so.

She ordered them both drinks and gave the shy omega a soft smirk. “What’s your name beautiful?” She crossed her legs and gazed at the young man.

“T-Tyler. What is alpha’s name?” He bit his lip, nervous habit of his that he had been meaning to stop.

“Mia.” She didn’t think Tyler would be so submissive, not that she was upset, she intently watched him biting his lip. Him being submissive was a wonderful thing to her. Her dick specifically, which twitched at the thought of the omega’s mouth being on it. She quieted down these thoughts as the smell of vanilla and chocolate filled her nostrils. Mia knew it was coming from Tyler, and that it is a sign of him being interested. She leaned closer to the omega, almost having to shout in his ear to be heard over the music. “What is a pretty thing like you doing at a place like this?”

He had to stop himself from offering his neck up to the stunning alpha, her scent becoming much stronger now that she was so close. “I don’t really know what I’m doing here. It’s not really my scene.”

Mia laughed softly. Her seductive voice enchanting the omega, “I can see that baby.” She passed him the drink, “maybe this will loosen you up?” She placed a hand on his waist as she stepped away, keeping contact with him. Mia watched him drink, his eyes squeezing closed at the taste. She gripped his side and pulled him close as Tyler set the drink back down on the bar. “Let’s dance angel,” already standing up from her chair, pulling him along. They moved to the dance floor, surrounded by moving bodies. Mia pulled him up against her, “start dancing omega.”

He quickly obeyed, turning so his backside was against her front. He began grinding just like the others, being guided by her hands on his waist. Mia pushed her dick up against his plump butt, grinding harshly. She reached one hand up to his neck to tilt his head towards hers. She leaned over and started kissing his neck. Their grinding never stopped as her kisses moved toward his mouth. Her other arm wrapped around his middle, pulling him closer to her.

“Feel that omega?” His answering whine made her move her hard dick against him faster. “Want this dick baby?”

Tyler nodded, he wanted her so much. His pussy was soaking his panties, throbbing at the thought of her fucking him. Her large breasts rubbing against his back. Tyler was a virgin but in that moment he felt like her whore. “Please alpha.”

Mia pulled Tyler out of the bar and towards her car. She could smell his arousal and it made her dick ache. Opening the passenger door, she urged him in, closing the door after he got in. She went over to her side and quickly got in and started the car up. “My place or yours?”

“Alpha’s, my roommate is home.” He squirmed in his seat, glancing over at the alpha as she sped off.

The drive to the alpha’s apartment was quicker than Tyler expected. The alpha pulled the omega out of the car and towards the building. Unlocking the door and heading to the elevator. “Alpha is going to fuck you so good babydoll.” She whispered in his ear, pulling him against her side once more. “I can smell how wet you are for me.”

Tyler moaned just as the elevator arrived. They got in quickly, luckily no one else was with them. Mia tilted Tyler’s head towards her and leaned down to kiss him. She meant for it to be brief, but soon she was pushing him against the wall and making out with the young man. She reached over to the buttons and pressed her floor. They continued to make out until the doors opened up. “Come on sweet thing.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the apartment. Unlocking the door quickly and locking the door behind them.

Tyler pushed himself up against her, grinding against her side. “Alpha please, omega’s been good.” He attempted to kiss her once more. Instead of kissing the omega, Mia moved them to the bedroom and pushed Tyler on the bed.

“Strip for me omega.” Her command was met with the desperate omega quickly stripping down to his panties.

“Alpha too?” He was blushing and looking everywhere but Mia. He really wanted to see the alpha in all her glory but embarrassed to be seen himself.

“Look omega.” Tyler watched her as she commanded. She pulled her top off, moved her hands to her breasts to massage them over her bra before removing it too. Her large boobs didn’t fit in her hands, she rubbed over them, pinching her nipples. Mia then moved on to take off her belt, pulling her pants down after. Rubbing her hand over the large bulge in her underwear. She moaned loudly as she grinded into her hand. She hooked her thumb in her waistband before pulling her boxers down too. Her dick sprang free, bouncing slightly. Mia gripped the base, moving her hand up to the head. “Take your panties off omega. Show alpha how much you want my big dick.”

Tyler pulled his panties off, he then spread his legs and leaned back to lie down on the bed. He stared at her large penis. She was easily 9 inches, huge for a female alpha. She was going to destroy his virgin pussy but he was so high on her scent to care.

Mia knelt down in front of his spread legs, keeping eye contact with the omega as she began to lick his pussy. The omega threw his head back at the feeling. Mia looked away from the beautiful omega coming undone and focused on eating him out. She paid special attention to his clit. She sucked on the swollen nub, listening to his gorgeous moans. He was soaked by the time she moved stopped. “Omega, I want you to suck me off while I eat your slutty cunt.” She moved them to where she was on her back with him over her, his pussy in front of her face.

Mia dived back into eating the omega out, adding her fingers to stretch him. Tyler started to lick her huge dick, he’d seen enough porn to get an idea of what he should do. He wrapped a fist around her, moving up and down quickly, his other hand moving to fondle her heavy balls. Mia moaned in response to his actions. Wanting to please the alpha more, Tyler eagerly began to suck on the head of her cock. He sloppy bobbed his head a few inches, inexperience keeping him from feeling confident enough to attempt deepthroating.

Tyler’s pussy began to throb more as the scent of sex began to fill the room. Mia was three fingers deep in him before she decided he was ready. She reached her hand down and gripped his hair, pulling him off her dick. She stopped eating his pussy and with a rough voice told Tyler, “it’s time omega, present for me.”

He got off of her and moved so that he was face down, ass up. Tyler reached back and pulled his plush cheeks apart for her. “Please alpha.” Mia moved to kneel behind him, stroking her length a few times before angling it to his entrance.

She pushed the head of her cock in. Tyler’s head flew back at the intrusion, so unused to the feel but quickly addicted to it. He felt as she pushed more of herself into his pussy although she was stopped by his hymen before one forceful thrust shoved her huge dick into his wet entrance. There was no stopping Mia now that she was in him. She picked up a fast pace right away, giving him no time to adjust to such a large intrusion. Tyler moaned loudly as he felt her hit so deep. His virginity was being taken by a beast.

She gripped his waist and began to thrust roughly. She was putting all of her alpha strength behind them, making the omega’s eyes rollback. His tongue stuck out as he panted, trying to catch his breath as he moaned.

“I’m going to knot your tight pussy and you’ll be so loose that no alpha will ever want you.” She reached forward, get a grip on his hair and pulled his head back, forcing the omega to kneel too. His body rocked with her forceful thrusts. “I could always claim you, I could keep you tied here and use you whenever I wanted. That’s all you omega sluts are good for anyway. You spread your legs for me as soon as you got my name.” Her other hand left his waist to grip his neck, slightly choking him. “What a fucking whore.” She spit at him.

Tyler, being fucked dumb almost didn’t think anything of what the alpha was saying. It was just dirty talk right? However, a gut feeling made him think otherwise. He simply moaned in response, too dizzy to reply.

Mia kept pounding into his tight pussy until she felt him clinch around her swelling knot. She began to rub his clit violently, causing the omega to cum. After a few more thrusts, her knot was too swollen to remove and she began to cum inside the omega.

His stomach began to swell at the large amounts of cum stuffed into his unprotected womb. It was only then that he remembered how he wasn’t on birth control nor did Mia use a condom. Tyler felt so stupid, just like the whore she described him as.

They both moved to lie down on the bed, spooning as Mia wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his swollen stomach. “Glad to have sluts like you, I haven’t had a whore on my knot in awhile.” Tyler was shocked at the sudden switch in tone. How could she be so cruel towards him? He decided to keep quiet, waiting for her knot to go down so he could leave.

Mia noticed how silent the omega was being and decided to leave him be. It was another ten minutes before her knot came down enough for her to pull out. She got out of bed and went to grab some new clothes to sleep in before heading to the bathroom to shower. She yelled back, “you’re welcomed to join me babydoll!” She started her shower, waiting for the omega to join her.

Tyler however just wanted to go home. He felt used and stupid. The omega quickly got dressed and left the apartment quietly. The walk back home was filled with regret. Tyler kept one hand on his swollen stomach, praying her seed wouldn’t take. Just as he got to his apartment he spotted his roommates car in the parking lot. His roommate was an alpha, but he was so kind to Tyler and loved giving affection. The omega limped up the stairs and to the door, slipping in quietly, heading straight to the bathroom so he could remove her scent and seed. After a thorough shower, Tyler changed into one of his roommate’s large shirts and a new pair of panties.

Thinking about how stupid he was tonight, Tyler went to his roommate’s room instead of his own. He only intended to sneak in without waking the alpha however, Justin’s nose picked up on his distressed scent right away.

The alpha blinked his eyes open. “Ty? What’s wrong?” Justin was already reaching an arm out to the omega. Tyler moved to him quickly, taking comfort in his scent.

“Can I sleep here alpha?”

Justin’s dick twitched at his alpha being addressed by the omega. “Of course little one. Alpha’s here.” The alpha moved back to allow the omega to slip into the bed, Justin spooned the smaller man, resting his hand on his stomach. He rubbed against the omega’s neck, scenting him. “I’m always here for you Ty.” He went back to sleep, knowing the omega was in his arms.

Tyler was comforted by Justin’s touch. The alpha’s scent surrounded him and made him feel safe. Mia may have left the omega in a sour mood but he always had his best friend to cheer him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I never even described what the characters look like so have fun with that because I’m too lazy to edit.


End file.
